This invention relates to a cutting fluid supply apparatus supplying a high-pressure pulsating jet of cutting fluid to a drill or other cutting tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cutting fluid supply apparatus which generates a high-pressure pulsating jet flow utilizing a piston pump.
When boring by a drill, a high-pressure jet of cutting fluid is supplied directly from a coolant supply system to the tool edges through an oil aperture formed in the drill, in order to cool the tool edges effectively, force out and remove the resultant chips, shorten the operation time, extend the service life of the tool during deep boring work, and improve the accuracy of the work surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting fluid supply apparatus of improved nature.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a cutting fluid supply apparatus which provides forceful, strongly pulsing flow of cutting fluid under all cutting conditions, maintaining pulsing of the discharge flow irrespective of changes in a work undergoing cutting and variations in the oil aperture associated with such cutting.
It is additionally an object of the invention to ensure that the frequency of pulsations in the discharge of cutting fluid is maintained at a predetermined value irrespective of changes of passage resistance resulting during cutting.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a cutting fluid supply apparatus which maintains and ensures the cooling effect of continued supply of cutting fluid; which retains the capacity of the cutting fluid to discharge chips from the work phase during cutting; which avoids adverse effects of change in the flow of the cutting fluid during cutting; which maintains the surface life of the cutting tool; and which avoids deterioration of the work time or accuracy of the work surface.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such apparatus which is relatively simple, highly reliable, long lasting, and durable in usage.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.